The principle is known of making the required settings with the aid of a computer, but computer time up to several seconds is required, and although this leads to optimum results, it it not logical from the expense standpoint in many cases.
It is the object of the invention to create a device of the above-mentioned type which can be used simply, inexpensively and in a versatile manner.